Gift From The Heart
by SilverLiningSheep
Summary: Chat Noir eyed her like a hawk as she slowly unwrapped the ribbon. He sucked in a breath when she opened the box and froze, mouth open. It took a good few minutes for Ladybug to find the words. "...Chat."
1. The Best Gift Ever

"You're so amazing Ladybug and Chat Noir! Thanks for always saving us!"

The crowd's volume raised as Ladybug's 'awkward Marinette' smile surfaced. She smiled with teeth clenched as she waved a small hand around at her fans.

Chat Noir stepped forward and waved to them also. "Thank you, thank you!" He dramatically bowed and stepped beside his Lady. "You're all too kind. But-" he swung an arm in the air like a windmill, ending it pointing at Ladybug. "She's the real hero!"

Ladybug tilted her head downward, rather uncomfortable with all of the attention and people staring at her.

Before she could say anything, he stepped forward and scooped her hands in his. "I may not know who Ladybug is under the mask but…" Chat sighed like a lovesick school girl. "I love this girl." His heart was thumping the longer he stared at the crowd so he focused his attention to the love of his life. He stood in front of her and flashed a shy smile that was not typically Chat. Her mouth was slightly open and he took his chance. His head was angled to the side and the distance between them closed.

Screams echoed throughout his ears but all he could hear was his heartbeat that was uncontrollable. Ladybug's lips were as soft and smooth as he imagined and he felt like his body was on fire. She smelled like cinnamon and he swore he could taste it on her too.

The kiss came to a natural close and when they parted, Chat licked his lips, heart still threatening to burst at the seams. His cheeks were fiery and he wanted nothing else but to pull her into another sweet kiss.

A soft object was whipped at the back of his head and he turned around, a little irritation appearing on his face. "Do you mind?" he shouted at whoever the culprit was. How dare they interrupt!

Another pillow was tossed at him and he dodged it successfully. "Hah!" he yelled but ended up with a third smacked straight in his face.

"Adrien!"

Chat's eyes widened. "...How do you know my name?"

"Adrien!"

"What!?" Chat yelled out. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm a little busy!"

"ADRIEN!"

It was as if Chat travelled through time and landed back on a different wavelength of time. A pile of the pillows from his bed were now on the floor by his feet and he was standing in the middle of his room. What was he doing?

"Thank god you decided to join us!"

Adrien's eyes narrowed. He knew that voice.

The black kwami floated up to his face. "I've been trying to get your attention for hours!" He got all up in Adrien's personal space. "You need to cut that out before I throw up all my camembert!"

Adrien's eyes followed Plagg who flew over to his bed and welcomed himself to the last of Adrien's pillows.

"What do you mean?" he was confused. What was Plagg talking about?

"Those!" Plagg pointed to Adrien's hands. "I can't take it!"

Adrien looked down at what he was holding and saw a mini Ladybug in one hand and a mini Chat Noir in the other. A flash of red appeared on his cheeks but he played it off. "I-I was just looking at them."

Plagg scoffed deeply. "If 'looking at them' means making them talk and kiss each other, then sure."

Adrien huffed off back to his closet where he returned them. "Whatever Plagg." He couldn't believe he did that in front of Plagg of all people! He needed to be more careful. He heard another one of Plagg's sneering remarks and sighed. Plagg was not going to let it go. He was doomed for the rest of the night.

"That was so cringey. I can't believe you did that." Plagg laughed big and shoved a piece of smelly camembert in his mouth. "Imagine if Ladybug saw that?"

Adrien stood in front of his bed, glaring at the kwami. "If you say one more thing about it, you're getting no more camembert." His flushed face was nowhere near threatening but Plagg took his words seriously. He never played around when his loving camembert was in the line of fire.

"Fine," Plagg finished up the smelly cheese and left the wrapping on Adrien's pillow. "Just have your weird roleplaying sessions somewhere else. Don't force me to watch next time." A pile of pjs smothered him and his little black head poked out of the fabric.

Adrien shifted out of his usual black shirt and tossed it to the side. It quickly slid off his bed and landed in a heap on the floor. He heard another snicker and he ignored it, slipping the red t shirt over his head.

When Adrien kicked off his skinny jeans down his legs and replaced them with red and black polka dot pj pants, Plagg burped. He rolled around on Adrien's pillow and whined. "So hungry…"

Adrien rolled his eyes and tied up the drawstring. "That's all the camembert I have. I'll give you more tomorrow." He flipped the covers open and helped himself, shoving Plagg over to the side of the pillow. The whining was louder there, stinging his ear.

Adrien pulled out his phone and began swiping through items. The list he created hadn't grown since the beginning of the week when he started. With a frustrated groan, he dropped the phone on his chest.

"Plagg, do you know what a good gift for girls for Christmas would be?"

Plagg turned over on Adrien's pillow so his back was facing him and an obnoxiously loud snoring sound filled Adrien's ears. He rolled his eyes but continued talking.

"Nothing I can think of seems good enough."

Plagg snored even louder.

Adrien sighed to himself and flicked through more items. He googled things like "the top ten gifts to get your girlfriend for Christmas." Sure they weren't dating but he wanted to get something to express just how much she meant to him. Ladybug was the light in his life and he wanted her to know that. He told her that almost every time they met up but it seemed like she didn't take it as seriously as he wished. This gift had to be PERFECT.

Candles, a trip to the zoo, an expensive bottle of wine… None of that was special or big enough. In some articles they also suggested homemade gifts such as a warm bubble bath, a massage or even a… sexual act.

With a blood red face, that website was closed and the phone was tossed until it bounced on his bed. Panting, Adrien paused, sheet over his face until his breathing regulated. There was NO way he could do those things to her!

Exhaling deeply, he turned his phone alarm on and tugged the sheets up to his chin. Maybe a dream would help him come up with the best gift idea ever.

* * *

The next morning, Adrien got ready for school, mind still buzzing with ideas for Ladybug's gift. Unfortunately, he wasn't satisfied with any of them.

He spent the entire class jotting down things she liked or even little things about her he picked up on after hanging out with her for so long. Getting Ladybug a gift was hard because even though they were partners, she swore to keep her identity safe. Therefore, Adrien didn't know much about her. She did mention that she liked sewing one time but he couldn't get her string or anything. That was too lame! This gift had to be extravagant!

The school day dragged on and on but Adrien had a game plan in mind. He was going to take a visit to the mall and see if he could find anything suitable for his Lady. There had to be something!

Adrien was able to get the Gorilla to take him to the mall as a quick detour. His father hadn't scheduled anything for him after school so he had a few hours to spend on this. The Gorilla was waiting in the car and into the mall Adrien went.

His hands slid into his pea coat as stores passed him by. Nothing jumped out at him and he was so focused, he was almost able to tune out Plagg's sarcastic comments from inside his shirt.

"Hurry up and pick something so we can go home and eat cheese."

"Plagg, this is serious," Adrien said sternly. "This needs to be the best gift in the entire universe!" His eyes scanned store names and he wasn't even sure what half of them sold. He hadn't been to the mall in a long time.

He could get her clothing but he didn't know what her size was and wasn't a guy giving a girl clothing for Christmas odd? His nose inhaled delicious scents and he shook his head once he figured out what store he just passed by. Bath stuff was off limits. Far too intimate. The last thing Chat Noir needed was to scare off Ladybug by buying a sexual gift.

Books?

Adrien stopped midwalk and peered inside a bookstore. Immediately he shook his head again, embarrassed he even considered that an option. No girl wants a book for Christmas.

"Kid, are you done yet?" Plagg whined. "How much stores do you need to pass by?"

Huffing in annoyance, Adrien unzipped his coat slightly to give Plagg some air. "Like I said, this gift is for Ladybug so it has to be perfect." He was silently beginning to panic. They agreed to meet up on Christmas Eve for a gift exchange so he had to hurry!

"Hey! Adrien!"

He turned around to see Alya and Marinette in the distance, side by side. Alya was waving like mad.

Waving back, he smiled. Maybe hanging around the girls for a while might inspire him.

"Hey!" Alya grinned, practically dragging Marinette behind her. "What are you doing here?"

 _Just shopping for the love of my life._

Playing it off, he shrugged. "You know, Christmas shopping. What about you two?"

Alya pointed a finger to her chest. "We're Christmas shopping too! Hey!" she nudged Marinette who hadn't said a word yet. "Why don't you join us? Eh Marinette?"

"No!" The girl gasped out but then stuttered when she realized what she said. "U-Uh I mean yes please! I-I mean um, sure… if you want to." Her head shrunk in and colour filled her cheeks. Adrien never knew why she was so shy around him. He always figured his status intimidated her and he tried frequently to get her to relax and he did feel like they had made great progress since they first met.

"I'd love to!" His voice lit up which caused both the girls faces to light up also.

"Great!" Alya grinned, eyeing her blushy friend. "Who are you shopping for Adrien? What stores should we go to?"

"Um."

He had to lie quickly. "Uh, a bunch of people. I'm just kind of wandering at the moment. I'll follow you two."

Alya shook her head. "Oh no, I don't want to waste your time."

Adrien mimicked her action. "If something comes to mind, I'll let you know. I was just looking anyway." He smiled. "Trust me."

Alya shrugged. "If you say so."

Marinette stood there quietly, looking around the mall at all the stores. Adrien figured she was thinking of where to go. She placed both her gloved hands together and nervously looked down at them.

Alya huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "Adrien, what should I get Nino? I mean, I know I should know but I just don't know what to get that guy. He seems to have everything!"

Adrien pondered for a moment. He knew Nino loved DJing and electronic items. "What about new headphones?"

Alya frowned. "He just bought himself a pair last week."

Adrien frowned as well and continued thinking as the three began walking. He also had Ladybug's gift on the front burner and his eyes scanned each and every store they walked into.

"Hey girl, wouldn't your mom like this?"

Adrien watched Alya hold up a waffle iron, pointing to a sale sticker. "It's on sale too!" He smiled when Marinette's eyes lit up.

"That's perfect!"

That was one of the first things she's said since he'd shown up and he was happy to see that she was warming up to the idea of him tagging along with them. After all, he didn't mean to interrupt the girls' shopping trip!

The two waited for Marinette to pay for the iron and then she stopped in front of them, blushing suddenly, her shyness coming out once more.

Alya stepped in. "Where to now?"

He needed to get Ladybug's gift. He needed an idea, a lead, something! Adrien had no idea how to bring it up without it seeming suspicious but he was so in desperate need to ask them what girls would like for Christmas. He bit his tongue and merely shrugged.

Alya suddenly shrieked. "I know what to get Nino!"

Adrien followed along with he saw Marinette getting dragged to a shoe store by her hyper best friend.

The three arrived at the store and within seconds Alya had a pair of men's high top sneakers in her hands. A smile was wide on her face and she was practically squealing. "These are what Nino's been dying to get his hands on! Anytime we come here, they were sold out!" She shoved the shoes in Marinette's face. "I'm so happy!"

Marinette smiled sweetly, seeming happy for her friend. "That's great Alya!"

"You two hold still, I'm buying them!"

Marinette and Adrien stood there at the store's opening and waited for the shoes to be paid for. Adrien noticed how quiet Marinette was being and he tried to make conversation. Then suddenly an idea popped in his head and he couldn't dismiss it. He only had mere minutes before Alya came running back.

"H-Hey Marinette…" he started, instantly beginning to regret asking her. However, deep in his mind, he knew she'd be sweet about it and with Alya gone, he had no chance at humiliation. "I was just wondering, um… what types of things did you ask for Christmas?"

Her eyes went wide and her mouth opened with random jarble escaping through her lips. "I-I-I wh-wha I don-I uh."

His hand rubbed the back of his neck in an awkward pose. "S-Sorry for the random question, I'm just wondering… you know… what girls typically like for Christmas," he admitted, ashamed. "I'm new to these things." He awkwardly laughed, hoping she wouldn't laugh in his face.

Instead her eyes found his and she stared at him in wonder, her face turning bright red. Adrien began panicking, his mind swirling with what the right thing to say was. He saw her bite her lip and blush more while looking away shyly.

"I-I um…" She inhaled deeply and pressed her lips firmly together. "A-Anything that girls get for Christmas by people they... r-really care about is great." Her fingers squeezed the shopping bag's handle. "I-It's the thought that… that counts."

Adrien found his mouth curling into a soft smile. Marinette always knew the right thing to say. Maybe she was right. Maybe he just really had to pick something from the heart. Something that really spoke about the superhero duo as a team.

"Thanks Marinette," he almost bowed at her. "I'll think of it that way."

Before he could say anything else, Alya came running up to them. "Got it!"

The three continued shopping for a good hour before Adrien received a text from the Gorilla telling him it was time to come home. He left the mall with a wide smile. He knew what he had to get Ladybug. Well, he didn't know the exact item but he knew it couldn't be bought at the mall. A gift that came from the heart was custom.

Sitting at his desk chair, he slid himself in and pulled out a piece of paper from his drawer. His old scribblings of gift ideas were written in the top left hand corner and were gently scratched out. A smile formed on Adrien's face and he began jotting down new ideas.

Him and Ladybug as a team. That was what he had to think of. How did she make him feel? How far would he go to battle with her by his side? He knew he'd always be by hers.

Adrien paused, his pencil gently tapping his lips. He wanted to get her something that she'd treasure. Something that would always make her think of him. His mind travelled down to his jean pocket where Marinette's charm resided. Maybe he could make her a charm? Maybe jewellery? He quietly laughed to himself. As much as he wanted to get Ladybug a ring, obviously that was a no go. Sure he believed that they were soulmates but he knew she didn't feel that strongly.

Snoring was heard from inside Adrien's shirt and he merely laughed. Shopping trips were always boring to Plagg so it was no shock he was knocked out cold.

His hand traveled all over the paper and before Adrien could stop himself, a nice drawing of a cat and ladybug appeared on the paper. His heart pounded at the mere sight of those two creatures together. A large grin grew on his face.

He knew what to get her.

* * *

With a large thud in an alley, Chat Noir landed gracefully on his feet and his staff withdrew, shrinking in size.

"Plagg, claws in."

Adrien brushed himself off and snuck out of the alley, checking both left and right to make sure he had not been spotted. With quick movements, he beelined it towards a small but exquisite shop. His father supported this one so Adrien knew it was of the highest quality. He would never get anything less for his Lady.

With a step into the store, Adrien shivered when his body temperature changed. Snow was no longer falling in his bangs but his ears rang from the cold. He looked around. The store was silent and there was a worker there typing away on his computer. Adrien removed his gloves and gently placed them in his pocket.

"Oh hello there sir," the jewelry consultant greeted when Adrien approached the counter. His eyes suddenly went wide when he realized who was standing in front of him. "Oh my goodness! Adrien Agreste! Hello! How are you this evening?

"I'm fine, thank you," Adrien smiled politely. "How are you?"

"I'm marvelous!" He glided around the counter to stand in front of the young man. "What can I help you with? Is there a specific item you seek?"

"Well…" Adrien hesitated and slid a hand behind his neck. "Would you be able to do a custom order? I'm looking for something specific."

"Of course, of course!" The sales rep leaned over his desk behind him and yanked out a sheet. Placing it on the counter, he clicked a pen and studied the boy. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm wondering if you could do a necklace with a charm that looks like this."

Adrien pulled out his necklace sketch and it drifted over towards the sales rep who studied it carefully.

"Of course! We can get that created for you!" He lifted the paper and eyed Adrien. "May I keep this for reference?"

Adrien nodded and the rep filed it away for safekeeping. He had taken a photo of it with his phone so either way the design was safe.

"Now," the sales rep tilted his glasses to look at the boy, curious to the reason he wanted such a specific design. Was he a fan of Chat Noir and Ladybug? They were Paris' greatest heroes after all! "Were there any specific materials you would like this to be made of? We have a large range of choices."

Adrien nodded politely. "A silver chain please and I'd like the cat to be made of strictly onyx except for the eyes. Those are to be emeralds," he barely took in a breath before he continued. "I'd like the ladybug made of all ruby with the black parts onyx as well." He spoke as if he memorized the entire order and the sales rep merely stared at him while jotting down his requests. He was amazed at how much preparation this boy had done.

"Very particular," the sales rep smiled. "Is this for a special someone? A special lady perhaps?"

Adrien swallowed. He had to say lady.

Adrien played it off as casually as he could but the blush on his cheeks was not being shy. "J-Just for a friend."

"You know, earrings have been very popular this year for girls," the sales rep informed Adrien who just wanted the necklace.

"Well uh…. she doesn't uh… have her ears pierced.." he lied quickly. He couldn't give Ladybug earrings!

"Understood." The sales rep jotted down some more notes. "So anything else?"

Adrien bit his tongue. As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't add a heart in there. Ladybug would definitely not feel comfortable with that. "Nope, that's all, thank you."

"Alright." The sales rep walked towards the other side of his desk and began typing something on the computer. "I'm just calculating your total for your commission."

Adrien stood patiently, remaining as calm as he could. This gift was going to be PERFECT! He couldn't wait to see the look on his Lady's face! She was going to love it!

When the total rang up, Adrien cringed a little on the inside. It was far over budget but he merely shrugged it off. This was Ladybug's gift! He removed his card from his wallet and felt a pinch on his chest. His hand slapped that spot rather roughly but he smiled at the salesperson and swiped.

When Adrien exited the shop, Plagg shot up from his collar. "Kid! What were you thinking!?"

"What?" Adrien wasn't sure what Plagg was so upset about. "I was buying a gift for the girl I love."

"Yeah well in case you hadn't noticed, 'the girl you love' doesn't love you back. You should have gotten her a gift card or something like normal friends do!" Plagg rolled his eyes. "Not an engagement necklace!" Sure he was being harsh but he just watched Adrien spend a fortune on a girl who didn't reciprocate his feelings and it was just frustrating. The kid just wouldn't give up! Plagg didn't understand humans. Even after being with them for so long they never ceased to amaze him.

A gift card? Adrien quirked an eyebrow. "Plagg, are you even being serious right now?"

"More serious than you."

Adrien huffed and shoved his mitten covered hands into his coat pockets as he strolled along the street. "You'll never understand love."

"I sure don't understand it!" Plagg waved his paws in the air. "Did you SEE how expensive that thing was!? I almost puked and I wasn't the one buying it!"

"It doesn't matter Plagg," Adrien waved him off and sighed happily. He wished he could give it to her now!

The soft sound of Adrien's lovesick happiness was enough to make Plagg hurl. "Whatever," the kwami scoffed. "The minute you return back to reality, you'll understand what I'm talking about."

"Money's not even an issue," Adrien rolled his eyes. He was not enjoying Plagg crashing his Ladybug happy party. "Making Ladybug happy and showing her just how much she means to me is the priority. I love that girl."

Plagg had to close his eyes to keep Adrien's lovesick puppy eyes away. "You love Ladybug? Gee, I hadn't noticed."

With a shove, Plagg was stuffed deep down in Adrien's shirt. Adrien let out a breath and picked up his speed. He had to get home quickly before his body turned into a popsicle. Sneaking into another alley, he called upon Plagg who shouted protests before being sucked into the ring.

When they returned home, Adrien plopped stomach down on his bed. His chin rested in his hands and his feet hadn't stopped swinging and wrapping around themselves since he laid down. Plagg couldn't believe that Adrien's lovey dovey daydream hadn't ended yet.

"Are you going to come join me in reality yet?"

Adrien sighed happily. "Plagg, this is seriously the BEST GIFT EVER! I can't wait to give it to her and see the look on her face!" His eyes were all glazed over and he couldn't stop smiling like a little kid on Christmas morning. "What if she kisses me or falls in love with me? We could get married and have kids and live in a nice house and I'd make her breakfast every morning before waking her up with a sweet shoulder massage and I'd-"

Plagg gagged. "Okay, that's enough!" He flew over to Adrien's pillow and he made himself a nice little curled spot. "I'm going to go to sleep before I throw up."

Not even Plagg's sarcastic comments could bring Adrien down. He rolled onto his back and pulled up the covers to his chin. Closing his eyes gently, he sighed and a squeak accidentally slipped through his lips. "I wish it was Christmas Eve already."

* * *

Adrien's custom made gift took only two days to make which was a good thing because Plagg was _this_ close to freaking out if he heard about the gift one more time.

"Plagg, what do you think it'll look like?" Adrien wondered while slipping on his shirt to get ready for school. "I wonder how small or big it'll be or whether or not it'll be shiny." A comb swept through his bangs with ease and he nodded at himself in the mirror in approval.

"Adrien, you're going to be late for school!"

"Okay, thanks Nathalie!"

Adrien rushed for his backpack and slid it over his shoulder. "I really hope her gift is ready soon. I want to see what it looks like! Wait." A frown appeared on his face as worries filled his mind. "What if it looks bad? What if it's tacky or large or cheap looking?"

Plagg rolled his eyes from inside Adrien's shirt. "From the price you paid, you better get your money back if it looks bad."

Adrien's shoulders slumped and he stopped right on the stairs. "Do you think it'll look bad?" His eyes stared at Plagg as he bit his lip.

Having enough of the game, Plagg sighed. "Your dad buys from them right? So it can't be possible that it'll look bad. Just relax and grab some patience."

Adrien nodded, feeling slightly better from Plagg's version of a pep talk. "You're right. Thank you Plagg."

As soon as school was done, Adrien requested the same stop along the way before getting home. It was amazing how the Gorilla allowed him to check on his purchase.

That day was a miracle. Adrien's eyes lit up when the sales rep held him out a little box. He felt his heart stop beating and the entire world ceased to exist. It was just him and the necklace.

The cat was a beautiful black and the green emerald eyes stuck out like the real Chat Noir. Not to mention the beauty of the ladybug. The black and red matched perfectly and the pose of the two indicated true love and protection. The cat was curled around the ladybug as if to defend her. Adrien silently wished he'd added a small heart in there somewhere but he knew Ladybug wouldn't appreciate it. He couldn't help thinking of how nicely it would have fit in there.

Adrien thanked the sales rep a little too much and ran out of the shop, skipping down the streets of Paris. He was in a lovesick bliss and what he wouldn't do to deliver the gift to his Lady that very moment. If only he could.

When he returned home, all he could do was sit on his bed, admiring the necklace. He sincerely hoped she liked it and wore it everyday. Maybe even if he was lucky, she'd wear it as a civilian but he knew she wouldn't. She was very protective of her identity but Adrien didn't mind. Just having her have a gift he picked out specially for her made his heart sing and flutter in the clouds.

Christmas Eve came sooner than he'd thought. His entire body was shivering and it wasn't from the cold. Tonight was the night of the gift delivery! Doubt was filling his mind but he was too happy to give into it. He knew she'd like it. He knew she'd appreciate it. As soon as black and red polka dots filled his vision, his heart pounded and he felt his entire body go limp.

"Hey Chat!"

Her voice was like music to his ears. He landed gracefully on the rooftops and bowed to her. "Good evening, M'lady."

Her giggle sent shivers down his spine. "Merry Christmas!" Without a second to even process what was happening, a small box was presented to him. He looked at the box and then at her, not moving a muscle.

Ladybug giggled again and held it out further. "I made it for you. I hope you like it!"

Chat Noir was stunned. He was not used to receiving gifts. His brain was slowly coming into terms with the fact that it was Ladybug who had not only gotten him a gift but MADE him one! His heart was pounding hard. "W-Wow…" For once he didn't know what to say. "T-Thank you!"

She snickered. "Open it!"

Without hesitation, he pulled the bow off and ripped the wrapping paper with his claws. "Wow…"

Ladybug grinned and leaned close to him. "Do you like it?"

Chat looked at her with so much adoration on his face. His Lady MADE this hat for HIM? He slipped it over his head and instantly felt the warmth cover his scalp. Ladybug paid attention to his attire and had sewn little cat ears onto the top. His ears twitched happily under the fabric.

Ladybug squealed. "It fits! Oh I'm so happy it fits!" She approached him and carefully examined his head, making sure that it fit as she had intended it to.

Having his Lady so close to him, ignited a blush to spread across his cheeks. "I love it so much Ladybug. Thank you so much."

She backed up and smiled sweetly at him. "I want you to be warm."

He smirked, a joke coming on. "This little cat will keep this little cat warm." He pointed at the adorable kitty face on the front of the hat.

Ladybug couldn't help but laugh along with him. "I'm glad."

Chat swallowed hard, nervous to give her his gift. Ladybug's eyes always lead Chat into becoming a pile of mush. She was looking at him though so he had to make up his mind. He couldn't take too long deciding! Quickly, without thinking, he peered down at the shingles and held his gift to her in his outstretched arms.

His voice failed him. His throat instantly dried up so all that could be heard was the winter air. The snow continued to fall, tickling his nose. His eyes warmed up from the sparkle in his Lady's eyes. Paris sure was beautiful at night and even more so during the Christmas season.

"I just wanted to-" he cut himself off and bit his lip. His fingers curled around the small box in his hands. "Um… Ladybug." He sucked in a breath. "Merry Christmas."

Her eyes stretched open, surprised to see a gift box in front of her. The box was beautifully wrapped with a large red and black polka dot bow across the top. The tips flowed down the box. It was gorgeous and Chat was very pleased with how it turned out.

Her fingers gripped the box tightly and she smiled widely at him. "Chat, it's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

He eyed her like a hawk as she slowly unwrapped the ribbon. He sucked in a breath when she opened the box and froze, mouth open.

Chat found himself almost gasping from how deep his heart was beating. He could hear nothing else but his own rhythm as he waited for her response.

It took a good few minutes for Ladybug to find the words.

"...Chat."

His ears twitched and he looked at her, hesitant on whether she was happy, mad, sad or something else. He waited before speaking, giving her a chance to say something first.

She simply stared at it in awe with her mouth still wide open. "This is…" She shook her head and let out a small laugh. "Wow… I've never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life." She ran a finger across the charm. "Chat this is just…"

Chat placed a hand on the small of his neck and rubbed it. "I wanted something to um… remind you of… us." Realizing what he had just said, his voice naturally raised in volume. "N-Not romantically or anything like that! Our partnership!" He cringed, hoping his slip up wasn't a bust.

She let out a short laugh and the smile on her lips was anything but regretful. "I really love our partnership, Chat."

His heart fluttered high in the sky and he felt his entire body still. "M-Me too Ladybug. Me too." He pointed a finger at the charm, a blush forming on his cheeks. "That black cat is curled around the ladybug because he'll always protect her. No matter what, that cat will do all he can to guard her and make sure she's safe." His eyes met hers. "That's how much she means to him."

Chat's heartbeat twitched when Ladybug rose a hand to cover her mouth. Her eyes squeezed shut before promptly opening again, blinking a couple of times. Water filled her tear ducts and she hiccuped. "Chat…"

He gasped and reached out a clawed hand to her. This wasn't what he wanted! He didn't want to make her cry!

"Nobody has ever said anything so...so…" she laughed slowly and her mouth quivered. "S-So sweet to me in my, in my entire life."

Chat was almost knocked backwards but he remained steady on his feet. He wrapped his arms around the tiny girl and enjoyed having her so close. He could feel his suit becoming soggy but he couldn't tell if it was from Ladybug or the falling snow.

Ladybug sniffled, attempting to clear out a passage for her to breathe. "T-Thank you Chat Noir. I absolutely love the gift."

Chat couldn't help but draw small circles on her back. "I'm so happy you like it."

"I love it," Ladybug let him go and sniffed again to do one final clear. She sighed happily. "I'm going to wear it to all of our missions."

Chat's toothy smile was as wide as ever. "I'm so happy to hear that, M'lady."

Ladybug paused and looked over the ledge of the building. "Um, could you wait just a sec, Chat? I'll be right back."

"Sure," Chat replied, unsure of what she had in mind. He waited patiently as she swung off into the Parisian night.

The longer she was gone for, the more nightmare inducing thoughts popped into his head. Maybe he scared her so badly she had to think of a reason to escape and flee to the safety of her home. Maybe he had went overboard with her gift? He shook his head. There was NO way she thought anything negative towards it. It was clear that she liked it a lot!

He paced across the shingles before choosing to sit down, legs dangling over the edge. It was quite cold and he wrapped his arms across his chest in order to preserve body heat. Luckily his head was toasty from the hat that he received from his darling but he slid it off his head in order to examine it closer. In all the excitement, he hadn't given it as close of a look as he wished. The fabric was soft and thick, ideal for winter. Chat didn't know a thing about sewing but the stitches looked as straight as he could see and even the kitty's smile was even on both sides. It was clear that Ladybug was extremely talented. He blushed and slid the hat back on. He knew Ladybug was talented in everything she did.

"Hey Chat!" Ladybug landed on the rooftops. "I'm back. Thanks for waiting."

He looked up and a large Christmas patterned mug was held out to him. A whipped cream swirl was sticking out and as Chat peered closer, chopped candy canes and chocolate slivers were sprinkled on top.

Smiling wide, he took it in his hands. The warmth instantly traveled up his arms. "Thanks Ladybug! It's very kind of you!" His cheeks changed colour and it wasn't from the cold. She looked cute beyond words!

Ladybug sat down beside him and placed a warm blanket around their shoulders. Chat's breathing hitched when he felt her leg resting next to his.

She smiled at him. "Warmer?"

He nodded, halfway to spazzing out completely. They'd sat beside each other before but never THIS close and they've never shared a blanket before! The blanket smelled of cinnamon which was how she smelled on a daily basis. His head was spinning!

Package sounds were heard and Ladybug held out a small little chocolate treat. "This is for you also. To go along with your drink."

The smile on her face was enough to melt Chat's heart and he resisted the urge to kiss her. "T-Thanks M'lady. Seriously thank you!" This was the best Christmas Eve in his entire life. He held both the drink and slice of yule log in his hands. The powder snow on top of it looked too perfect to eat!

Ladybug wasted no time and took a bite of hers. "Anytime Chat! It's Christmas! The best time of year to enjoy some treats!"

He smiled back widely and took a bite also. The chocolate flavour was so rich and the cake had the perfect texture. He had to take another bite!

Ladybug giggled and flicked his bell. "You have a little cream on the corner of your lip."

His heart rushed from her sudden contact and he was too stunned to even shoot out a teasing remark. "O-Oh, thanks." He wiped the cream with the side of his hand and then licked his hand clean.

The two ate in silence, both thoroughly enjoying their treats. Their drinks cooled down fast from the snowy temperature so they were forced to practically chug them. Ladybug giggled, rolling back from the intensity of her laughs. "Chat, your face!"

He flushed and laughed along with her when he realized he had a huge whipped cream mustache. He licked it clean in one swoop of his tongue.

The minutes ticked on by as they chatted together, treats and drinks fully consumed. Chat could barely keep his eyes off her. If only they could spend time like this more often. Sure they had patrols but it was work and Ladybug took it more seriously than he believed it needed to be. Either way it was time alone with Ladybug so he couldn't complain.

They had a lot in common and they really clicked together like pieces of a puzzle. Chat never wanted this night to end. He knew it had to eventually but he hoped it never would.

Ladybug leaned down on her back and even though the roof was cold, she didn't seem to mind. Her head rested down and she peered up at the night sky.

Chat followed suit and marveled at the stars. The sky was full tonight and he could even name some of the constellations.

"Do you see that up there?" he asked Ladybug. "The one shaped like a W?"

"Oh, yes I see that."

"That's Cassiopeia," he stated as a matter-of-factly. "It was named after a Greek Queen who thought she had unrivaled beauty."

Ladybug hummed to herself in thought. "Interesting."

"Yeah." _I know someone who rivals her beauty._

"I don't know many constellations," Ladybug said. "There are so many. But I do love the stars. They're beautiful."

 _Just like you._ "They're easy to learn. Plus you're smart," Chat smiled shyly. "I know you'd pick it all up quick." He heard her smile.

"Thank you Chat. That's nice of you to say."

"I only speak the truth." Chat's heart beat quicker when he heard her chuckle.

The two fell into silence as they both gazed at the sky. Chat was hoping he'd see a shooting star to make a wish on. He couldn't believe that he was here right now under a blanket with LADYBUG. It was as if they were sleeping over together! It was chilly out but his hat was keeping him warm and having Ladybug's body so close to his was also helping. He felt more sweaty with nervousness than anything else.

"L-Lay-" he coughed to clear his voice that cut out. He cringed from how embarrassing he sounded. "Ladybug?"

"Yes?"

"You aren't cold are you?" he asked with worry in his voice. "I can give you more of the blanket if you'd like."

"Oh, no I'm good," she assured him. She turned her head to look him in the eyes. "Thanks though! Are you cold?"

His cheeks burned even more. "O-Oh no I'm good." To avoid overheating, he looked back up at the stars, hoping she wouldn't find it rude. He struggled to find his breath. This experience was just surreal! It took everything in him to not curl up against her.

They fell silent again until Ladybug shouted out into the sky with pure excitement.

"Shooting star!"

Chat looked up and caught the tail end. He smiled sweetly. "Did you make a wish?"

"Of course!" She giggled and rolled over to her side to face him. "But I won't tell you or else it won't come true!"

Chat snickered, hoping it was a wish regarding him. "Your secrets are always safe with me, M'lady." He turned on his side as well and could see Ladybug's nose turning red from the cold.

She nodded and her lips curled upwards. "I know."

Chat pulled the blanket up to his chin as if to protect him from what he was about to say. "I'm having a great time with you."

He heard her voice start and stop.

"Thanks Chat, I'm having a good time too." She smiled and shivered into the blanket. The wind was picking up which made everything seem colder than it really was.

"Do you…" his voice trailed off and he cleared his throat to try again. "Do you… want to do this again sometime?" Chat braced himself for rejection, immediately regretting his decision to speak.

She grinned which calmed Chat's nerves. "Yes. Yes I would."

He sighed a sigh of relief, hoping Ladybug didn't notice. "Thanks Ladybug! I really appreciate the time you lend me."

She giggled and flicked his bell again, right under his nose, lightly grazing it with her finger. "Silly kitty, of course! We're partners after all!" She shivered. "Though we probably should get back. It's getting really cold out and I wouldn't want either of us to catch a cold on Christmas Eve!"

Chat laughed along with her and they both stood up. Chat's body shivered from the loss of his loved one's body heat. He'd do anything to feel that again and was so close to begging her to stay so they could chat some more. He was having the time of his life and by the looks of it, it looked like Ladybug was having fun too! But she was right. He didn't want her to get sick.

"That's true," he merely said, ignoring his earlier thoughts. Ladybug's health was more important. But what he did know was that they had to do this type of thing again real soon! "Make it back home safe and sound okay?"

She grinned and folded up the blanket. It rested in her arm casually. "Will do! You as well!" She reached for her yo-yo and as soon as it spun, Chat couldn't stop himself.

"M'Lady wait I-" His words halted and his eyes traveled to her lips. Highly considering his strong urge, he licked his own. It felt like the right timing but tonight went so well, he feared in ruining it by just kissing her. Giving up, he stammered. "I uh um!" He waved it off. "Merry Christmas Ladybug!"

She waited for him to say more but as he silently stayed still, she assumed he was done. "Merry Christmas to you too Chat!" She waved and took a step towards the edge of the building.

"H-Have a good night!" he cried out. His entire body was shaking. Should he have kissed her after all? Maybe it was good move to have held back. The gift he gave to her spoke more than enough words.

"You too!"

She flashed him one last smile and he took in her beauty as much as he could before she swung away. Letting go of a strong breath, Chat gently slid off his hat again, placing it under his nose. It still smelled like her! The hat was placed on his heart.

"I love you, Ladybug."

* * *

 **Merry Christmas to all!**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! A bonus chapter is on its way so please stay tuned for that!**

 **I hope your Christmas is miraculous!**


	2. An Accident

Once she returned home, Marinette quickly washed the mugs she borrowed from her parents and ran back upstairs.

She spun in her chair, once again fiddling with the necklace that was resting elegantly in its box. It was beyond beautiful and she didn't know for sure but it looked incredibly expensive.

"I still can't believe Chat Noir got me this," Marinette said out loud to Tikki who was floating by her head. "Chat Noir! Of all people!"

Tikki grinned. "Maybe he's more of a gentleman than you thought!"

Marinette sighed and the necklace was removed from its packaging. She was surprised by the weight of it. The quality of the design was high and even the chain was shining bright. "I just don't know what to say."

A little burst of red flew across the room towards her pink lamp and in seconds her desk area was beaming. The light bounced off the necklace and it dazzled brilliantly. Marinette couldn't help but notice of how bright the cat's eyes were glowing.

 _That cat._

With a swoop of her pigtails, Marinette felt Tikki assist with putting the necklace on. She was definitely going to wear it on every mission the duo had together. It wasn't even just to please Chat; she genuinely loved it.

"What a perfect fit, Marinette!" Tikki cheered as she watched the girl check herself out in the mirror.

Sliding her fingers underneath it to get a closer look, Marinette grinned, nodding in agreement. "I hate to admit this but Chat Noir has a great taste in jewelry." She couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I have to make this up to him somehow."

"But you already got him a gift," Tikki pointed out. "And you brought him a dessert and hot chocolate!"

"Yeah but this one was definitely expensive," Marinette stated, letting the necklace go to rest on her collarbone. "I have to get him something else."

"Money doesn't matter Marinette," Tikki sat down on Marinette's chaise. "It's the thought that counts."

Marinette's mind instantly travelled back to the advice she gave Adrien earlier in the week. "I guess you're right. Thanks Tikki." Even though Tikki was right, Marinette still wasn't convinced. The more she thought about it, the more it just didn't sit right with her. She hoped her gift didn't hurt him financially. "I just hope this necklace didn't cause him any financial struggles…"

"Maybe he's well off, money wise?" Tikki shrugged, arms in the air.

"Maybe."

"Cheer up Marinette!" Tikki smiled. "It's Christmas Eve! It's time to get excited!" She grabbed Marinette's little party popper and popped it in the air so the confetti floated down over her chosen's hair.

Marinette laughed and lightly brushed her pigtails. She couldn't just sit and mope on Christmas Eve! "Let's go down and party with my parents!"

Christmas break was over and Marinette was sad to go back to class. She was definitely excited to see her friends again but the thought of doing homework once more made her ill. At least she could see Adrien!

She sat down in her classroom, on time for once in her life. She had to start looking responsible for Adrien. Her books littered her desktop and she felt the bench shake when Alya sat down next to her.

"Wow girl, I don't think I've ever seen you at school this early!" Alya raised a hand to her mouth and laughed. "What's the occasion?"

Marinette laughed along with her but gently rolled her eyes. "Nothing, I just feel full of energy today." She froze when Nino and Adrien entered the classroom. Adrien's hair was looking extra swoopy today and she swore her heart stopped working.

"What are you look-"

Marinette heard her friend scoff and elbow her. "Wake up girl! Earth to Marine- What's that!?" She was yanked forward as Alya gripped at her neck.

"Ow, Alya!" she yelped when she felt a certain item being pulled.

"Whoa! Where they HECK did you get this!?"

Marinette swallowed hard. She wore Chat Noir's necklace to school! How could she be so careless!?

"U-Um I just got it from… my parents!" she lied quickly, feeling her face flush up from Alya's bright eyes.

"It's SO cool!" Alya exclaimed, waving her arms in the air. "I want one! I better ask them where they got it from."

Marinette squeaked. How could she mess up so bad? "N-No Alya wait-"

Her voice died out when both of the boys were staring at her neck. She zoned out Nino's kind words when she realized one of those boys staring at her was Adrien. His eyes were wide open and he wasn't moving a muscle. He was giving her the most intense stare she'd ever seen and it didn't help her already sweltering cheeks.

Someone nudged her in the side and she heard Alya's voice in her ear. "You're staring again."

Marinette's eyes dipped down and she awkwardly twirled the charm in between her fingers.

"H-Hi Marinette!" Adrien swallowed and flashed her a sweet model smile making her jump and hold her breath.

"H-H-Hi!"

"That's a really pretty necklace." He lifted a hand that was shaking. "Could I please take a look? I bet it's beautiful."

"S-Sure!" Her voice cracked and she continued to hold in that breath as his hand reached closer to her neck. As soon as his hand rested on her collarbone, her head went dizzy and her brain fried up. All she could do was remain like a statue while her mouth panted breath all over his hand.

She felt the charm clunk gently back on her neck as he took a step back. "That's very lovely. Where'd you get it again? I think you said from your parents?"

"Y-Yeah!" She squeaked and felt her entire body overheat.

"Well it's very pretty," he stated and took a seat before class started. His back was turned to her with his head aimed downwards to his desk.

Ms. Bustier entered the class, instantly beginning the lesson. Marinette took that time to calm down and remember how humans breathed normally.

A few hours went by and Marinette was busy typing out her notes for the upcoming test they had next week. She couldn't miss a single note! Tikki promised she'd help her with her memorization of terms.

The lunch bell rang and immediately most of the student hopped up, shoved their stuff in their bags and took off for the plaza to buy lunch. It was buy one get one free deal at Subway and Marinette and Alya had planned to go.

"Hey girl, ready to go?" Alya was standing at the front of Marinette's desk while she finished typing up the notes. Once done, she nodded and locked her tablet's screen. "Yep!" She stood up and began placing her things into her bag when out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Nino and Adrien talking. It was odd to see Adrien still in the classroom after the lunch bell. Usually he was dragged to his car for modeling or fencing practice. Her heart skipped a beat when their eyes met.

Looking away blushing, she finished packing her things up while keeping her chin tucked down. He caught her looking at him… how embarrassing!

The boys exited the room and Alya elbowed her friend. "What did you do to Adrien? He's been staring at you all class!"

Her eyes widened. "W-What!? Adrien… looking at… ME!?"

Alya nodded. "Yeah, a lot."

Marinette felt her breath increase but Alya placed a calming hand on her shoulder and chuckled. "No need to panic. Let's just invite him along to Subway!"

"ALYA!" Marinette screamed far too loudly. "We can't!"

Alya raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth but Marinette beat her to it.

"What if sauce drips down my chin or I order a footlong by accident and then he thinks I'm a pig or what if I stutter in my order and he overhears or what happens if-" A hand planted itself across her mouth.

"Girl, it'll be fine!" Alya gripped her friend's wrist and tugged in the direction of the doorway. "Let's catch him before it's too late!"

Marinette whimpered silently as she was dragged across the school yard.

"Adrien!"

She winced when Alya's voice echoed through the buildings. The two boys stopped walking and Alya continued running, dragging the blushing girl behind her. When they stepped foot in front of them, Alya grinned wickedly. "Would you two like to come to Subway with us? It's a two for one deal right now." She eyed Nino. "I know how much you like deals. Riiiiiight?"

"But I already brought my-"

"Great so it's settled!" Alya smiled and gave Marinette a gentle shove towards Adrien who was intently studying her. There was something going on and she was hoping that Adrien finally was going to ask Marinette out. By the look on his face, she could tell it was going to happen. Marinette didn't seem to notice the slight blush of pink on his cheeks but Alya did.

Nino gave her a look but knew there was no use arguing when Alya was in these types of moods. She had a devilish idea.

When the four made it to Subway, Alya intentionally yanked Nino backwards in order to place the two love birds in front. Ignoring his shouts of protest, she "accidentally" bumped into Marinette, causing her to trip over her own feet and crush into Adrien while he was ordering.

"Are you okay Marinette?" he asked her, holding her in place by her arms.

A blush formed on her face and she silently nodded, trying her best to stand back up on her own. She noticed his eyes trail down to her necklace again and she nervously fidgeted with it while standing there. He smiled at her and turned back to the Subway worker who was waiting for him to finish his order.

She tilted her head down and took two deep breaths to calm down. A Subway worker asked her what she would like to order and Marinette was relieved that no stuttering happened. She peered over to sneak a peek at Adrien. She hoped her heard her do so well! Their eyes met again so she gasped and turned around, pretending that she was talking to Nino the entire time.

The line moved forward and when she pulled out her debit card to pay, the Subway worker pointed at Adrien who was sitting at an empty table. "He already paid for yours."

"O-Oh."

Her heart fluttered and she blushed, shoving the card back into her wallet. Adrien paid for hers!? She barely had the courage to go sit with Adrien ALONE on regular circumstances but after he paid for her food!? She didn't know if her heart could handle it. However, she knew that she couldn't just stand there in the way of everyone else ordering!

Making tiny steps back over to the table, she took a slow sit down across the table from him. He was already digging in and was halfway complete. His eyebrows raised as she sat down and he took a bite, lifting his head back up. He took great care to make sure he finished swallowing before speaking.

Marinette unwrapped her sub and picked at the cheese on the bun with her fingernails. "T-Thanks for paying for mine. Y-You didn't have to!"

He chuckled and patted his curled lips with a napkin. "It's no problem!"

Acting as casually as she could, Marinette took an insanely small bite into her sub, praying nothing would fall out all over her. Luckily, as her face pulled away, she was clean and she focused extra hard on chewing. She could feel his burning stare but wouldn't dare look up.

Adrien hadn't spoken a word since and continued devouring his sub until he pushed the last piece into his mouth. Marinette was halfway done hers and the nagging feeling in her head was screaming at her to say something, anything, but nothing that popped up in her mind was good enough for her. Luckily, Alya and Nino filled the empty seats and were already in what seemed like a heated debate.

"Marinette, girl, tell Nino that sub sauce is just italian salad dressing!" Alya roared, pointing at Nino who was fired up too.

"It's not!" he claimed. "It tastes completely different!"

Alya chuckled and her eyes rolled back. "When was the last time you had a salad?"

"Just yesterday actually!" he waved his hands rapidly in the air.

"Yeah and I'm a supermodel!"

"You are… in my eyes…"

Alya squealed into her hands before unwrapping her sub. "Don't think that being all sweet means this conversation is over." She smirked at Nino. "But I'll drop it for now."

Marinette couldn't help but let a smile grow on her face. Those two sure did argue like an elderly couple but they were totally sweet.

The four joined as one as a steady conversation filled the air. The group of friends were all laughing away as they all finished their subs, Marinette being the last one.

Adrien's phone beeped and the model was quick to shut it off. "We better get back to school."

Nino laughed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You have an alarm for the end of lunch? Wow, you are the good kid!"

Adrien's face warmed up but was saved by Alya's teasing.

"You should take note!"

"Hey! I AM a good kid!" Nino declared, proudly placing a fist on his chest causing everyone to break down in laughter.

The four began walking back to school. Alya had kindly yanked Nino up front with her to keep Adrien with Marinette. The two were walking quietly side by side. Marinette was internally freaking out by spending this much time with him. She didn't like the silence but had no idea what to say instead without sounding dumb. She was doing well so far! She couldn't blow it now!

"It s-sure is warm out," Adrien said, voice wiggling. "Even though it's winter."

Adrien being a little nervous was making her nervous too. She was just so awkward and she could tell she was freaking him out.

"Y-Yeah!" Her face was red and she was looking down at the snowy ground as they walked. Her head tilted up to see Nino and Alya having a rather engaging conversation. She could talk to everyone else like that, why not Adrien? Sure he was the boy of her dreams but that was no reason for her to stammer the way she did around him.

Fiddling with her gloves, Marinette swallowed hard, wondering if she should stop her mouth in time. "D-D-Did you have a Christmas good?" Her head shook violently. "I-I-I mean! Did you have a good Christmas?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes!" His eyes sparkled. "I got a gift from a very special friend."

Marinette couldn't help but smile also. "I'm glad to hear that. I got some cool stuff too."

Adrien eyed her necklace and then his eyes travelled up to hers. "That sounds great! I'm glad."

The two fell silent again and Marinette found herself steps away from panting. She couldn't calm her breath down. Thoughts of the two of them on a date dominated her brain as they stepped together. This was what one would feel like right? Only they'd be dressed up in nice clothes and it would be totally romantic. She always dreamed of the day when Adrien would come up to her, a slight blush across his cheeks and ask her if they could go out sometime. She'd probably faint. She'd probably cry. She'd probably do both.

"Marinette?"

She snapped out of her thoughts to see Adrien staring at her, eyebrows curved in worry. "Are you okay? You stopped walking."

Marinette didn't realize she was no longer moving. "U-Uh." She felt like a complete fool, always drifting off into dreamland. This was her time with Adrien! How could she blow it in dreamland? "S-Sorry!" Her cheeks turned the colour of tomatoes. "I-I was just thinking." She was surprised if he even wanted to talk to her after that shameful display.

When they arrived back in class, Marinette was far too embarrassed to even look Adrien in the eye. She forced her eyes to stay down at her tablet while she took notes from the teacher's speech that seemed to go on for hours. Her document was pages long by the time the bell rang.

Most students left the second they heard the ring but Marinette stayed to finish the rest of her notes. She packed up her bag and hugged Alya goodbye for the day. Alya had babysitting to do so Marinette went home on her own. She was sad that Adrien didn't stay after class. Not that he did normally anyway. He was always one of the first students to go but not due to wanting to get out of the classroom. It was due to his other activities that his father forced him to take part in.

Marinette spent the rest of the evening studying for that upcoming test. As promised, Tikki assisted her in her memorization. Marinette didn't do half bad but there were a few words she struggled with.

"Ugh…" Marinette huffed and placed her head down on her book. "No more. No more Tikki. My brain is full!" She flailed about dramatically and giggled along when Tikki began chuckling.

"Then I'd say it's break time!" Tikki grinned and assisted Marinette in closing her textbook.

The girl nodded and tightened up her pigtails. "How about going outside?" She swiped her bangs. "I could use a breath of fresh air."

Tikki flew down to pick up the pencil that had rolled off the desk. She placed it back gently, smile stretched wide. "That sounds like a great idea, Marinette!"

The two made it outside onto the balcony and took a nice sit on the pink lounge chair. Marinette brought out pillows and several blankets to ensure the two stayed warm. Tikki sunk deeper into the blankets that were covering her chosen's chest. The tiny gloves, hat and jacket Marinette had sewn kept the kwami warm and she shivered in delight.

The Parisian night was still. Not many people were out and about. Traffic was slow and all Marinette could hear were the thousands of tiny snowflakes falling on the city. The wind was a little crisp but nothing that they couldn't handle.

She let out a long, slow breath as her head tilted back. The stars were blocked by the fluffy clouds that were busy burying Paris in a soft blanket. Her eyelids fluttered shut and she sighed. "This feels so nice, doesn't it Tikki?"

The little kwami nodded her head in agreement, in the same pose as Marinette. The wind was cold on her sweet face so she slid down further til the blanket was entirely covering her. It wouldn't get as hot underneath a blanket for a kwami as it would for a human so Tikki had some time to warm up.

Marinette continuously filled her lungs up with the fresh air, doing her best to clear her brain. Memorizing terms can hurt one's head.

"Someone looks cozy."

Shocked eyes traveled around the balcony as Marinette jumped slightly from the unexpected voice. Her shoulders relaxed when she spotted a familiar full tooth smile.

Hunched up, Chat Noir was perched on the railing of her balcony. Marinette's eyes trailed down to the plastic bag in his paws.

"Hey Chat Noir," she greeted, sitting up slightly, making sure Tikki was perfectly hidden and out of sight. "What are you doing at this hour?" She then gasped and with the flick of her wrist grabbed the necklace that was displayed flawlessly on her neckline and swished it to land on the back of her neck. Worried eyes looked to Chat but to her relief, he didn't seem to have seen it. The smart idea would to only wear the necklace as Ladybug but she liked it so much that she wanted to wear it everyday. She couldn't just let it sit in her room gathering dust.

Jumping down, Chat grinned and reached into his bag of goodies. "I was passing by and saw you outside. I figured you could use some company. Besides, what are you doing outside, at night, all by yourself?" He casually crossed one leg over the other, posing against the railing like a model.

Marinette slightly chuckled. "Just getting some air. I've been studying all night."

Chat dramatically shuddered. "Yuck. Sounds like someone needs some fun." He pulled out a crinkly plastic bag. "I've got just the thing too!"

Marinette read the front of the bag and instantly furrowed her brow in confusion. "What are these?"

"Chips!" Chat Noir exclaimed. His face lit up and was eager for her to try them. "Please help yourself!"

Organic, vegan, gluten free, preservative free, imported from Canada.

Marinette had never seen such a fancy bag of chips before. Where did he get these from anyway? She'd never even heard of such labels or knew what any of them meant. Shrugging, she ripped them open and gave one a shot. They were thicker cut and kettled cooked. Each chip was dusted lightly with just enough salt to give it that addictive tang but not too much that it was overpowering.

She smiled, satisfied. Sure the bag was strange but they did not fail in the taste department. "Thanks! These are good!"

Chat grinned wildly. "Great! Have as many as your little heart desires."

She giggled at his silliness and gazed down at the little box he placed on her tea table. She eyed him again in question. "What are you up to?"

"Uno!" His cat-like smile didn't seem to be close to shrinking. A fist was placed on his chest in full pride. "I can teach you if you don't how to play. After all, I've become quite the master."

She opened her mouth. "Oh, I already-"

"Don't worry, I'll explain it well enough so I have a worthy opponent," he smirked and continued standing mighty.

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully. She already knew how to play the game. After all, who didn't? But it looked like Chat Noir was having a fun time so she decided to just play along with him. She placed a hand on her forehead as if she was going to faint. "Oh my god I am SO glad you're here to teach me Chat Noir!"

"You'll be a pro after I'm done with you." He ripped open the box, carefully avoiding breaking it with his claws. Chuckling, he handed her the deck. "Though, I'm going to have to ask for your assistance on this one Princess."

Giggling, Marinette stood up from her spot on the chair, taking care to still hide Tikki but keep her comfy. Two blankets were stolen from the pile and were placed on Chat Noir's lap and her own. She knelt down at the side of the table across from Chat who was smiling unusually sweetly at her. She took the deck and began shuffling, making sure she took her time to show off her fanciest shuffling moves. "Done!" She placed the pile of cards in the middle of the table.

With his mouth open, Chat clapped. "Wow! Impressive! Now, I'll show you who you're dealing with."

Marinette listened to him explain the elementary rules to the game that she already knew. Then the challenge began. Not that she cared about winning but it would be fun to beat him after all his comical boasting.

"I've been struck, Princess!" Chat hissed. "A draw 4 this early in the game? You're an evil little thing!"

Marinette giggled like a little child from behind her cards and placed down a blue 3.

Chat scanned his card options and placed a blue skip a turn and then a blue 5. He laughed and fanned out his cards, changing his expression as a blue draw 2 was placed down. "Hey! Not nice!" More giggling was heard from the other end of the table and Chat was preparing for his big move! If only he'd get the cards he wanted.

Marinette was fully enjoying all of Chat Noir's hisses, groans and gasps whenever she forced him to pick up. It was the luck of the cards but half her hand were draw cards and the rest she changed the colour on him, usually on purpose to get a reaction.

"Uno!" she cried out in glee. Chat's reactions were top tier entertainment.

"Already!?" he whimpered and studied his large card fan. In desperate attempt at defeating her, he played a card and switched it to yellow.

Marinette winked at him and placed down her last card… which was a yellow skip.

"You kidding me!?" Chat's cards spread across the table and he placed his chin down in defeat. "I, The Great Chat Noir, have been slain."

Marinette flashed him a wink. "Looks like Marinette Dupain-Cheng has been reigned champion!"

Chat Noir grinned and beamed at her. "Round two?"

With a crunch of Chat's expensive chips in her mouth, Marinette shuffled the cards in the fanciest way with glowing eyes studying her every movement. Soon, the game began. This time, Chat was going to play dirty.

"I see that yellow 3," he sneered and placed down two yellow skips and a yellow draw 2 to finish it off. "And I'll add these, if you don't mind that is."

Marinette stuck out her tongue at him, drawing the two cards. "You'll pay for that Chat Noir."

"Bring it!"

Cards were almost thrown into the play pile as the two mischievously fought each other. Both were playful but each secretly wished to claim victory against the other.

Chat had two cards left and he grinned evilly at his opponent. Her hands were holding two cards as well. He had a chance! He noticed that the colour was on his needed colour too! Nothing could go wrong!

"Uno!" he winked and chuckled like a little kid who stole the last cookie from the cookie jar.

Marinette gasped and searched through her cards for the answer, focusing as hard as she would during her Lucky Charm. None of her cards could work so as last resort, she picked up a card from the draw pile. She fiercely cut off Chat from placing his final card down and with a slap, a green skip was played, as well as a green 7 that was now on top.

Chat whined and picked up another card, unable to play his last. His heart was beating. He had to hurry before she-

"What!?"

There was no way Chat Noir had been defeated twice!

"Y-You!-"

Marinette snickered. "Looks like Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the definite Uno champion!"

Chat dramatically hung his head and settled his cards on the table in a pile. "Looks like you deserve to be the new Chat Noir! I am simply no match!"

"You're the only Chat Noir," Marinette assured him. "I can't even compete!"

Chat grinned while smirking at her. "I'm quite the _cat_ ch, if I do say so myself." He chuckled when he received an eye roll.

Marinette flung her arms in the air. "Nobody can make as terrible puns as you. I guess you _are_ the best Chat Noir out there." Her voice was light and Chat was sure she secretly liked his puns.

"You love them."

"If that makes you feel better."

A shiver traveled up Marinette's body and to her dismay, Chat noticed.

"Are you cold Princess?" He studied her as she pulled the blanket up to her neck.

"Maybe a little bit."

He stood up immediately and held out a hand to her. "Let's get you inside."

Her head tilted in question. "But what about you?" She took his outstretched hand and was pulled to her feet.

He swished his bangs. "Oh, don't worry about this cat. He's got everything covered." He slid the Uno deck back inside its box. Holding out the chip bag, he asked her. "Want any more?"

She shook her head sweetly. "No thank you. I'm definitely full."

Nodding his head, the chips were rolled up and stuffed back into the plastic bag he brought. He laid the full bag on the balcony floor. His feet shuffled. "H-Hey… I was wondering um."

Marinette watched him hesitate and waited for him to spit out what he wanted to say.

"Would you be interested in watching a movie?" he asked her. "It can be a quick one if you have somewhere to be of course!" He waved his hands in front of his face and then slid one behind his head, rubbing it all the way.

Not expecting that to be his question, she nodded. She was too far gone to continue studying. It was time to call it a night.

His eyes lit up and his tail flickered behind him. "Great! This cat will let you pick what we watch."

Marinette suddenly remembered that Tikki was still resting under the blanket. She needed to rush him inside first so he didn't see the red kwami. "Sounds good! Uh-" She hurried him inside. "You go inside first and pick something." She turned to the pile of blankets. "I'll clean these blankets."

He stuck out his paw. "Oh, I said that _you_ can pick something. I'm fine with any-"

"Go, go go!" she cut him off, pretty much shooing him through her skylight. She could tell he was confused but obeyed anyway. On four legs, he jumped through the opening and landed gracefully on her bed.

Taking the opportunity, Marinette rushed around, gathering all the blankets and pillows. One by one, she chucked them down the skylight.

Tikki awakened slightly and allowed herself to be scooped up in Marinette's hands. With a sleepy expression written on her face, she glanced up and whispered quietly. "Marinette?"

A smile grew on her face as Marinette hushed Tikki. "Hey Tikki. I'll put you to bed but be still cause Chat Noir is still here."

Tikki simply nodded and closed her eyes once more. As soon as she was brought inside, she was held behind her chosen's back.

Chat was down in her room and was on her computer, scrolling through Netflix. Panic set in and Marinette placed Tikki on her bed behind her cat plush, out of sight. Gasping, she sprinted down the stairs. It was too late. Chat had already seen the various photos of Adrien taped all over her walls as well as her Adrien heart desktop wallpaper. Horror filled her face when Chat turned around with his mouth open.

"I-I-I-I can explain!" Her arms waved around frantically as heat filled her cheeks.

"Explain what?" he asked with pure innocence in his voice. "I think I found a movie you'd like. But ultimately it's up to you, remember?"

Her mouth closed and she laughed, full of awkward facial expressions. He hadn't seen it? Or maybe he's not mentioning it? Either way, if he wasn't going to talk about it, there was no way she'd be the one to bring it up!

"O-Oh I uh," she thought up quickly. "Sorry I took so long out there." She hated liars but there was no way she'd survive a round of Chat's teasing. This was a desperate situation! She smiled, hoping to switch the topic of conversation. "I'll watch whatever you've decided on."

Marinette dragged her chaise across her floor, being as quiet as she could and lined it up with her monitor.

Chat helped himself to the chaise and Marinette joined him after shutting off the lights. After pressing play, the opening credits began rolling. This was supposed to be a mystery movie so Marinette was fully focused on figuring out all the clues.

As the movie went on, Marinette had a few ideas of why the money went missing and who stole it all from the bank. Excited to share her theories, she turned her head to see Chat's face in full view. "Uh."

Why was he staring at her? Did she have something on her face?

"Why are you staring at me?"

Chat Noir blinked and shuffled in his seat, tail flicking about. "I wasn't."

Shrugging, she focused her attention back at the movie screen and did her best to ignore the cat beside her.

The movie went on and Marinette was genuinely enjoying it. Despite the mini conversation they had earlier, she'd caught more of Chat Noir's peeks throughout the length of the film but chose to remain silent and ignore it. There was at least another half hour to go but her eyelids were getting heavy so she slid herself down onto her side and relaxed there, drifting in and out of consciousness.

When she awoke, she felt as though she was being carried. Her eyes were too tired to fully open but views of her bedsheets came into view so she allowed her eyelids to fully close. Her Dad must have caught her passed out on the living room couch again. The comforter was gently pulled up to her neck and Marinette smiled in her sleep from the delicate touch it made on her skin. Warmth surrounded her entire body and it wasn't long until she fully passed back out again.

Chat exhaled strongly but quietly. His hands drew back from the sleeping girl and he took a small step back from her. Heart beating a mile a minute, he leaned down towards her face, trying his best to not breathe on her. With a tender look of love in his eyes, his lips pressed gently to her forehead. He sat up and gazed at her sleeping form.

"Sweet dreams, M'lady."


	3. Freak Out

"Plagg!" Frantic hands slid all over Adrien's face "What do I do!? What do I do?" The sounds of his feet echoed from his pacing back and forth in the middle of his room.

"Why don't we start by breathing?"

Plagg's suggestion soared through one ear and out the other. "Ugh ohhhhh..." Adrien's voice quivered and whined as the pacing speed increased. "Ladybug's going to kill me!" Dizziness was sure to hit the boy in minutes if he didn't stop.

"She sure is."

Despite his kwami's tone of voice, a large smile slowly formed on his mouth and Adrien subconsciously jumped in the air. "But I'm SO happy I finally found her!" The pacing stopped and he yanked forward to grab Plagg tightly in his fist. "I don't know what to do!"

Plagg wiggled in Adrien's soft hand before giving up and shooting his chosen a look with lowered eyes. "You can let me go at any point."

"Plagg seriously, this is important!" Adrien's voice was full of urgency and his breathing had turned into mad pants minutes ago.

The kwami squeezed his paws out of between his chosen's fingers and crossed them. "How do you know for sure that Marinette is Ladybug? Perhaps it was a misunderstanding. I mean, maybe Marinette had the same necklace? Or Ladybug dropped it and Marinette found it?"

Adrien's eyes drooped for a moment before his head shook back and forth. "There's no way any of that happened."

"Adrien," Plagg started. "Let's just relax and think about it for a-"

"Marinette is Ladybug," Adrien blurted with a force so strong as if that fact was his lifeline. "I can't unsee it. I can't pretend she isn't. She was wearing the necklace I gave her! It was one of a kind! There's no other explanation!" He was yelling now with his hands flailing in the air. "I have to do something!"

Plagg's eyes widened as he shook his head. "You can't do anything!" At the saddened look on his chosen's face, a sigh escaped the kwami's lips as he uncrossed his arms. "You two aren't supposed to know each other's identities. It's dangerous." A puking noise echoed in the air. "Jeez, I sound like Tikki."

"So I'm supposed to sit back and do nothing," Adrien stated with a defeated look in his eyes.

"Yes," Plagg pushed Adrien's fingers apart enough that he managed to escape and flew in front of his chosen's face. "That's exactly what you're supposed to do."

A shaky hand ran down Adrien's face and through his hair as he looked up through his ruffled bangs. "I'm going to ask Marinette out at school tomorrow."

"Adrien!"

"I'm not going to sit back and watch! I finally have the love of my life at my fingertips! I'm not letting this go!" Adrien argued back before his eyes glazed over. "Marinette…" Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he selected his very good friend's contact. He felt his heart pound the longer he gazed at the picture he had set for her. "How did I not see it before?"

Plagg groaned. "I quit. Do whatever you want, kid. Just don't come crying to me when it all backfires."

"It won't backfire," Adrien snapped, voice full of certainty. He then hesitated and paused as the meaning behind Plagg's words sunk in. A look of worry splashed across his face. "Why? Do you think it will?"

"Oh I don't know," Plagg's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Maybe the fact that Adrien is suddenly interested in Marinette out of nowhere."

"I-" He stopped. Plagg was right. How was he to make that not obvious?

"Besides, how are you even able to get her to go on a date with you if she can barely speak to you?" Plagg pointed out. He rested onto Adrien's piano but stared back at him. "She always runs away from you."

With that point thrown into the air, Adrien frowned. Plagg was right. Marinette always seemed to want to run whenever he was in a ten foot radius of her. Before he could shut his brain up, his eyes watered at the new realization. "Marinette doesn't like Adrien. Ladybug doesn't like Chat."

"Adrien-"

"Maybe we weren't meant to be," Adrien said, the frown still solid on his face. Another realization slapped him in the head and it almost knocked the breath out of his lungs. "Ladybug likes another boy." He stared straight ahead as thoughts of Marinette skating with a certain blue haired boy filled his mind. The deep emotion called jealousy filled his heart, practically choking him.

"That boy is Luka. It's been Luka this entire time."

Adrien's voice faltered and suddenly a strong dislike for that boy grew deep in his chest. The feeling continued travelling up his throat. He had watched the love of his life cling to another boy for god knows how long. He had destroyed his own chances with her.

"I watched her," Adrien remained frozen. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I watched her hangout with Luka and I supported it."

Plagg raised an eyebrow. "You're an idiot."

"I know I am, no need to rub it in!" Adrien cried out.

Plagg shook his head. "Never mind, just-" He flew back over to sit on Adrien's pillow once his chosen flopped on his bed on his stomach. "Chill out. They aren't dating. You can still 'make your move' or whatever it is you humans call it."

Adrien whined face first into his pillow.

"I am in no way suffering again because of this love crap," Plagg huffed. "Just forget about it and move on."

The blonde boy gave his kwami a long and hard stare as he focused. "Your advice is all over the place. I can't tell if you want me to ask Marinette out or not."

"I'm a mess okay?" Plagg rubbed his little antennas. "You weren't supposed to find out this early."

The pukey feeling of Ladybug liking Luka was pushed aside for the time being as images of Marinette smiling at him filled his head. "I'm glad I did." Adrien's eyes glazed over again as he rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "It makes sense. Both Marinette and Ladybug are brave and they always do what's right. They're both super smart too." He then continued his roll and flipped back over to his stomach. His socked feet softly kicked the mattress. "I love that girl."

Plagg curled up into a tiny black ball on his pillow. "Don't do anything or say anything yet. Hold off until I can talk to Tikki."

"That's going to be so hard." A little whine emitted from Adrien's throat. "It killed me at school today. The second I saw that necklace on her neck, I swore I almost passed out." He gasped. "I had to pinch my leg to make sure it wasn't some crazy dream!"

Plagg wasn't having any of it. "I mean it. Don't say a word. Act normal."

With a sigh, Adrien propped himself up on his forearms. "Fine. I promise." He lifted his pillow and pulled out a piece of black fabric from under his pillow. With a big sniff, he inhaled the scent of the hat Ladybug had given him for Christmas. "This hat even smells like her parent's bakery! How did I not piece it together?" The hat rested gently near his heart. "I love her so much!" He squeaked and held the hat tighter.

Plagg made another vomiting sound and closed his eyes.

Adrien sat straight up in shock. "Wait a second!" He shook Plagg's pillow to wake the kwami up. "I don't think the boy's Luka!"

With a groan, Plagg opened his eyes and looked up at his chosen.

Adrien waved his hands. "If it was Luka, they'd be dating by now. Right?" A finger rubbed under his chin. "They had their skating date a long time ago. Maybe something didn't click."

"Now you know why I called you an idiot earlier." Plagg rolled his eyes. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

Ignoring Plagg's sarcasm, he shot out of bed and grabbed a notebook from his bed. "I need to narrow the list down!"

"Thanks for listening to me when I said not to do anything," Plagg spat with his eyes closed.

"I'm not going to do anything. I'm just brainstorming," Adrien said and sprawled back out on his bed. "Ivan, Nino, Marc, Max…" With a tap of his pen, more of the boy's names from his class spilled out onto his lined paper. He sat up, proud of his work. "I think I got everyone." As his eyes scanned over the names, his brain switched to overdrive. Marinette really had a crush on one of the boys here? "Who could she have a crush on…?" A small chuckle escaped his lips. "They'd be stupid not to notice her."

Plagg snorted real loud from his pillow.

The pen crossed out Ivan and Nino's names given that they already were in relationships. Adrien tapped the page again. "Who else can I cross off?" His eyes scanned the list multiple times before he closed his notebook and placed it back on his desk. "There are a lot of contenders right now. I'll have to pay attention at school tomorrow and see who Marinette talks to."

"I repeat, _don't_ be obvious or do anything out of place."

With a huff, Adrien pushed off his soft bed and came to full standing. His heart pounded as various thoughts swam through his head on how to ask Marinette out at school the next day. He beelined it for the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

 **Well hello! It's a year later and Christmas once more! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) I have a feeling Adrien won't be listening to Plagg this time heheheh.**

 **Merry Christmas to all!**


	4. Distracted By Beauty

Getting to school was Adrien's top priority that morning. Not that he was normally late as he craved to get out of that cold mansion as fast as he was able, but that didn't stop Nathalie from being surprised about his over the top eagerness. He practically leapt out the door!

Adrien held his breath when he entered the classroom. This was it. This was the day he was to ask out the woman of his dreams. His hand raised but pulled back a bit to see Marinette's desk empty. Of course she wasn't going to be here yet. She always came in either late or right as the bell rang.

"Hey dude!" The look on Nino's face was enough to cause a smile to appear on Adrien's face.

Taking a seat, Adrien waved back. "Hey man! How are you?"

"How am _I_?" Nino chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "How are _you_? You've got the biggest smile I've ever seen!"

With a faint flush of his cheeks, Adrien bit his apparent large smile and played it cool. Was he already being that obvious? "Oh, I'm-"

"Has your Pops finally chilled off a bit?" Nino asked while studying his best friend.

"Ahem."

Adrien turned around and gulped.

"Good morning to you too Adrien," Alya leaned forward with her fingers interlaced. The look on her face did nothing to ease Adrien's nervousness and the way her eyes were basically eating him from the inside out had the poor boy shaking.

"Good morning Alya," was all he could get out through his unsteady breathing. He sat there, awaiting the attack. Time ticked away as she continued to stare him up and down without a word. The smile on her face seemed so over exaggerated and off that the uncomfortable amount of silence that accompanied it grated on Adrien's nerves. Swallowing hard, he forced himself to turn around and focus on unpacking his books for the upcoming lesson.

No other word from her. Did he survive? Or was his death going to come later when he least expected it? What was it that had Alya on him like a lion devouring its prey? His brain struggled to compose a reason for her sudden odd behaviour. He must have done something! Was this how Marinette felt whenever Alya interrogated her? Marinette seemed to have a good tactic for deflecting Alya's pondering questions but that girl was persistent! He was sure she had caved a few times.

His heart suddenly stopped.

What if.

No.

Does Alya know of Marinette's secret identity?

If she did, Adrien applauded her. Alya wasn't known to be the best secret keeper and with owning the Ladyblog, keeping quiet was quite the feat.

No. Marinette would have never told anyone, not even her best friend. As Ladybug she was so adamant about secret identities being kept secret.

Adrien automatically sat up straight and did his best to clear his busy mind when Miss Bustier walked in. "Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning Miss Bustier!" The class' voices blended in together as the bell rang.

Adrien took out his tablet and began twirling the pen in his fingertips. His eyes did their best to focus on his teacher but they continuously fought his better judgement by looking at the door. Was she going to come in today? Of course she was! She was just a little late. This was normal.

"Okay, I'd like us all to start with our usual exercise."

Adrien's eyes shot back up front. What usual exercise?

"Hi Alix! Your hair is looking very flawless today!"

Oh right. That one.

"I'm sorry! So sorry!"

Adrien's heart stuttered as a blue blob soared past him and plopped into the seat behind him. The wind from her scurrying whooshed around his nose and all he could smell was fresh bread. Warmth flower to his heart. She was here!

Miss Bustier merely shook her head. "Marinette, is there any reason why you're late?"

"I know, I'm really sorry. I'm um…" She played with her fingertips. "I'm not good in the mornings."

A chuckle escaped their teacher's lips before turning into a supportive mother smile. "Well now that New Years is coming, maybe that could be your resolution? To wake up earlier?"

Adrien couldn't help but turn around a bit for a peak. She was so beautiful. Her eyes. How could he not recognize those eyes!?

"I'll work on it," Marinette simply said as she began emptying her bag to get ready for the lesson. "I'm really sorry, again."

Miss Bustier nodded and then focused on the morning exercise.

"Hey Marinette," he greeted quietly enough to not disturb the rest of the class' exercise.

"H-Hi Adrien!" Her voice squeaked. It obviously came out louder than she had wanted it to because a hand was quickly slapped over her lips.

The flush on her cheeks was far too adorable and it took everything in Adrien's body to act normal.

The necklace!

The boy peered at her light coloured skin. Empty. That dug hard into Adrien's stomach for a brief moment but then he couldn't help but beam at her. As much as he wanted to see her wear it every day, he admired how smart she played while protecting her Ladybug identity. No wonder he hadn't figured it out until now. She must have really panicked when she realized she had worn it to school yesterday. Sending her a sweet smile, Adrien turned back around to pay attention.

Doing so was far harder than he ever imagined. It was a good thing that he had already been taught this subject from Nathalie so he could afford to drift off in thought.

Adrien's ears twitched when they picked up whispers from behind him. Clearly two other girls were suffering the same fate.

"Alya I can't!"

"Just do it! Seriously do it!"

"I can't!"

"Come on girl!"

"Alyaaaaa!"

The last one came out more like a whine. It was obvious Alya was back to torturing poor Marinette about something. Adrien did his best to pretend he didn't hear it nor was curious about the subject they were discussing.

The rest of the morning flew by, despite a certain girl eating Adrien's attention. It had crossed his mind to invite her out to lunch but with Alya stuck on her side, he knew it would only lead to disaster given how Alya had acted before class.

When the bell rang, Adrien began packing up his things in a quick manner. His phone buzzed against his leg indicating the Gorilla had arrived.

For whatever reason, the class had emptied quicker than what was normal. Maybe the cafeteria had something good today that required them to fight for it. Adrien let out a tiny laugh. That would be a hilarious sight to see.

Peering down at his phone in his hand, he had a few minutes to spare which was good. His bladder was screaming at him for release. A short text was sent so the Gorilla wouldn't worry about why Adrien wasn't on time. With his bag slid over his shoulder and hurried footsteps, the men's washroom was in sight.

"I can't just ask him!"

Adrien's sneakers emitted out a sharp squeak from the abrupt stop.

"I can't even talk to him without sounding like a freak!"

The women's washroom. The voice was coming out from the women's washroom and it sounded like...

"Trust me girl! He definitely likes you!" Alya's voice echoed loudly. The tone of her voice was urgent. "I would never do you wrong! You know that!"

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Marinette's voice was just as loud as her best friend's but hints of insecurity flew throughout it. "I haven't done anything to make him like me!"

Adrien stopped chewing down on his lip, not realizing he had started doing it. Whoever this guy was really had the nerve. Marinette was perfect the way she was! She didn't have to change!

"I can't put my finger on why but he was staring at you today too. I am not crazy!"

The guy was staring at her? Adrien stood there, hurting his brain. Who had stared at her recently? Nobody specifically had talked to her more than normal and he hadn't seen anyone staring at her. Not that he was really paying attention that is. Darn it, if only he paid more attention! A sweaty palm worked its way through his bangs, messing them up in the process. It sounded like this guy was finally noticing her. He was going to lose to this guy if he didn't work fast! The possibility of it being Luka still lingered deep in his thoughts. It was completely possible that her and Luka could have talked today at some point. Maybe that's why she was late and she was too embarrassed to tell the truth? It would explain why he hadn't seen any guy talk to her or stare at her. No, Marinette never lied.

"Oh god!" Marinette shrieked. "It was totally because my hair was a mess yesterday! I fell asleep on my chaise and I just-" Her voice paused before a bunch of panic gibberish began spewing from her mouth.

"Girl! Girl just relax!" Alya's voice clearly wasn't helping as the panic continued.

"He totally saw me with my messy hair and I just, no wonder he was staring at me! He was probably so horrified and I- arugh! Noooo! I'm so doomed Alya! So SO doomed!"

Messy hair? Her hair looked fine. To him anyway. This guy clearly didn't deserve her if he ridiculed her over a few untidy strands.

"I can hear your angry growls from down here." Plagg popped up out of his shirt and rolled his eyes. "No need to get rattled over it."

"Plagg!" Adrien hissed, shielding the kwami from view with his hand. "Someone might see you!"

"Yeah yeah," Plagg ducked down a tad before looking past his chosen's hand. His green eyes stared up at him. "But seriously, calm down loverboy. Before you do something stupid."

"I'm not-"

"Adrien?"

Adrien must have jumped three feet in the air. When his shoes touched the ground again, his heart jump started and immediately jolted. His entire body began to shake and sweat with the world turning into slow motion.

He was still standing there. Right outside the girl's washroom.

"Adrien? Are you okay?" Alya tilted her head sideways at him and was clearly awaiting his answer.

What should he say? He was listening to their conversation and they knew it! That was definitely a bad idea! Never again! Snooping never ended on a good note! Just wait until Alya tied him to a pole and began beating him to a pulp with a chair! Then she'd call all of their classmates to join in! But then maybe Ladybug would swoop in and save him. She'd carry him bridal style and then-

"Adrien!"

From the loud shout, Adrien blinked, memory of where he was coming back to him at a snail's pace. He looked from girl to girl as his brain fog cleared. Alya's brows were furrowed as she stared at him and Marinette's face had a look of concern on it but he could not miss the tomato colour spread across her cheeks.

"Oh uh-" A hand scratched the back of his neck. "Hey."

"Hey," Alya replied with a confused voice.

The mere silence was an obvious attempt to get Adrien to say more and it clearly worked as he began to form some sort of response. Getting caught sneaking around was always awkward.

"I was just going to the washroom," he explained, tightening his sweaty fists into balls. "I forgot where it was for a second." An awkward, unattractive laugh escaped him and he didn't know what else to do but flee. Before he knew it, he was waving to the girls and wished them a good lunch. As he speed walked towards the men's washroom, his jaw tightened at the thought of what kind of look he was receiving from behind.

There was no way he was going to turn around to check.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here's another chapter! The other one I posted was far too short for my liking haha. Thanks for all the nice comments you all left! I'll be continuing this story on a more regular basis!**

 **Merry Christmas again!**


End file.
